


WEAKNESS

by YuuHakTaek



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Changjo!Top, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Niel!Bottom, Smut, desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuHakTaek/pseuds/YuuHakTaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niel is having many fantasies with his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WEAKNESS

Soft, slip and desirable. His nose, lips and throat. Only with his fingers he can feel the hot sensation provoked by the younger. Just by touching the younger, he is extremely excited, the bulge is even bigger by now. The older is really feeling it, his red cheeks and ears from embarrassment and biting his lower lip to contain the moans. He is gorgeous for Niel’s eyes, he is really hot even if he is sweaty or neat. Then the younger whispers _hyung_ … _hyung_ …

 

“Hyung!” Niel wakes up for his little nap. He is freaked out, really freak out.

 

“Oh, Jesus. Yah! Jonghyun” Trying to compose himself at the moment, looks around and Byunghyun and Minsoo are giggling at Niel. “Yah! why are you laughing at?”

 

“Got some spit on your chin, Niel.” Byunghyun enjoys laughing at that. “Nice look, sleepy beauty!”

 

Quickly Niel cleans himself. “Shut up—“ Cuts himself when he finds out that he is really hard, maybe it was a dream but imagine Jonghyun very sexy made him so hard. “—Oh shit!” 

 

“What happen hyung?” Innocently Jonghyun gets near him. Puts his hand in Niel’s shoulder and makes himself face to face and closer to his hyung. “Everything is fine? _Hyung_?” Niel’s cheeks slowly paint themselves into a pink and his hard bulge twitches.

 

Gulps. “I will comeback in a few minutes…” Says before he runs away, making Jonghyun falls against the chair but he lands in his knees. Grins.

 

 

Luckily the band didn’t have any arrangement for the day. Luckily for Niel who is jerking off and took him many minutes for him to came and one hour to wash himself and think clearly when he comes out. The rest of the band were in the living room, some of them playing cards, eating or in the case of Jonghyun, reading. Jonghyun makes a short glance towards showered Niel, which was suspicious because usually he isn’t the first going to a shower. Niel sighs and sits besides Chanhee who was playing cards with Byunghyun and also is some meters away Jonghyun. Chanhee subtly gets his nose near Niel’s hair and sniffs it. Niel jumps at the surprise and automatically starts acting weird, in which make Jonghyun, Byunghyun, Minsoo and Changhyun stare him.

 

“What?” Avoiding any eye contact with any of them.

 

“You don’t usually bath first.” Chanhee attacks first.

 

“I felt dirty.”

 

“We didn’t make any hard job that makes us sweaty and dirty.” Changhyun comments like shooting Niel down.

 

“I was also sleepy, wanted to wake up.”

 

“You always said that a shower isn’t enough to wake you up!” Byunghyun hums at the end and hoping to have any eye contact with Niel.

 

“Could you please stop? I just bathed myself, I have nothing to hide.” Niel stands up. “I’m off to sleep.” He is kinda mad, because the interrogation and mad at himself because he couldn’t resist the dentition to touch himself. Before Niel goes off, Jonghyun steps forward.

 

“Hyung…” Throws a towel to Niel’s head. “If you don’t dry yourself, you will get sick.” Small grin. Enough to makes Niel shiver and blush slowly.

 

“Understand…” Thanks to the towel, Niel can hide his red ears and flushed cheeks. “I’m off now…” Last words to make him disappear until next morning.

 

Then again. Red, pink and skin tone. His lips, chest, stomach, dick and thighs. Niel is melting just by looking at him, he wants him, he wants to feel, taste, see, hear, smell him and only him. His fantasies in his dreams are torturing him. Because they are showing the Jonghyun Niel wants for himself. Then he wakes up because an impulse, he is sweating a lot and his crotch is slippery. He came, just by dreaming about Jonghyun… he came. He is totally wasted with his dream, he can’t stand up, he is just paralyzed. Lucky for him nobody is with him, the others slept in their rooms and his roommate Chanhee was with Byunghyun and Jonghyun. Niel didn’t thought it twice, his hand gets down until meets his dirty dick which have all his come around. He strokes slowly but he strokes himself, letting his low moans out and with in the name of the maknae.

 

“Hsss, _Jonghyun_ …” Makes his hand to move faster and hisses with each stroke. “ _Jonghyun_ … _Jonghyun_.” 

 

Opens the door of Niel’s room. “Did you call, hyung?” The moment Jonghyun appears in front Niel. Niel freezes up but gets to the climax letting his cum.

 

“Oh shit—“ Covers his mess with the sheets as quickly he could. “This is not wha are you thinking…” Avoiding any eye contact with him but letting show his reddish ears and cheeks.

 

Laughs. “Do you think you can fool me, _hyung_?” Makes some steps near Niel, grabs gently Niel’s chin and makes eye contact with him.”It’s impossible to make _this_ look like an error, and you know it very well.” Niel looks so vulnerable in Jonghyun eyes. “The good thing is that I don’t have to pretend anymore, thanks to you.”

 

“What—“ Jonghyun silences Niel. With a kiss. It starts with an innocent kiss, then the tongue comes in Niel’s. Making it a wet kiss. 

 

“Hyung, I’m glad we _love_ and _desire_ each other.” Jonghyun smiles devilishly. “Now you can be only _mine_ , right?”

 

Niel is really confused and embarrassed. Before Jonghyun takes advantages of the situation, Chanhee is back to his room and also they have a photoshoot today. Niel’s bulge is in his normal state, enough to resist the photoshoot, maybe his bulge can resist but his heart can’t, Jonghyun keeps staring and smiling at him, Niel is so nervous because Jonghyun just catches him jerking off and it seems he and Jonghyun have the same feelings for each other. Too many things in Niel’s head, but he is a professional, so easily can take the photos alone and with Minsoo. Everything has a limit. Group photoshoot, Niel sits down and behind him is Jonghyun, at the beginning he doesn’t feels anything rather he doesn’t know. The cameraman asks the members at the back get near the ones at the front. Jonghyun smiles and let his lips near Niel’s ear.

 

“Fall under my spell, Niel- _hyung_.” It was instantly the older reaction. Positive for Jonghyun but negative for him, staff crew and bandmates.

 

Niel flushes so hard. He falls from his chair and immediately covering his crotch with his body. He is so damn fucked. Embarrassment, weakened and hard. 

 

“Niel! Are you alright?” Immediately Minsoo gets near Niel and tries to make him look at them.

 

Jonghyun grabs Niel’s arm and says. “Can I help you…” Makes a winning pause meanwhile he smirks. “ _Hyung_?”

 

It was it. His dick is hard enough and starts twitching in Niel’s tight pants. Niel freaks out and slaps off Jonghyun’s arm away. “Fuck off, don’t you dare touch me!” Glares at Jonghyun. Runs away before anyone else could see him in that uncomfortably situation.

 

“I will get him.” Minsoo stops Jonghyun. “I will, I promise.” Jonghyun frees himself and chases Niel’s trail.

 

Niel reaches out a desolated bathroom (far enough from the staff or the members), closes the door and collapses in the floor. Gets rid of his pants, leaving him just with boxers and all the clothes he still have in the higher part. Starts breathing heavily when his hand reaches out his boner with the clothes on. Strokes superficially and let soft moans out. He stiffs when he hears the door is about to be open. He forgot to lock the door, genius. He already is in his pre-cum and it’s clearly seen because his boxer it’s noticeably wet. Jonghyun manages to get in and watches the amazing sight of the sweaty older, his pre-cum on his boxers and his reddish cheeks and ears.

 

“Why…nh… a-are you h-h-here…ahn?” Stutters while leaving some moans.

 

“Came to repair my commit.” Smiles and kneel down really near to Niel’s crotch. “If you let me?” Licks his lower lip while sexy glaring Niel’s lips. “Even if you don’t want to, is too late right now.” Approaches to his lips and kisses him so passionately, letting Niel’s moans been heard by each take of breath. Jonghyun’s right hand reaches the boxer’s bulge and strokes it making the older moans a little higher. “You like it here, _hyung_?” Smirks.  With his left hand he takes off his belt and takes down his pants and boxers until his knees. “Let’s play with both of them.” With his right hand takes out the older’s boxer, showing his hard dick. Now for the sight of Niel was his own dick and Jonghyun’s big dick, Niel licks his wet lips because of the recently kiss. 

 

Jonghyun gets a little bit near Niel, making both dicks brush themselves, the first touch make Jonghyun blush and Niel hiss of pleasure. Then Jonghyun stupidly rubs both dicks against each other. “Hsss, this is why you are still a _kid_. Full of charms but you need more experience.” Niel grabs both dicks and starts stroking up a down, first slowly but seconds are quicker like the velocity the strokes are gaining. “I’m…nhh ah—“

 

“I’m gonna cum, hyung” Jonghyun’s and Niel’s moans get mixed together like a sweet and wet harmony, after all both are singers.

 

Near to the climax of both of them, just one reaches it. Before Jonghyun could came, Niel clutches the younger’s dick, so hard to make him tear up and let a choked cry out. Niel’s cum shots to the roof and falls in both legs and the other dick. “Not yet.” 

 

“Oh my fucking god!” Glares at Niel. “Why? Why you didn’t let me cum?”

 

“First, we still in clothes that aren’t ours. Second, it’s my revenge. Third, I have another way to do things.” Smirks and salivates. “I need to prepare you…” It was just about seconds Niel’s lips are in the younger’s dick. “Let’s dig in.” Kisses the tip making the younger shivers at the unexpected action. Niel kisses all the dick’s body before he swallows it entirely.

 

“Ah!… nh N-Niel—“ After hearing the younger sweet moans and his name, he starts blow jobbing him. Fantasies, desires and pleasure. The bathroom is filled with those and the moans of both.

 

Jonghyun is so immerse in the blow job that didn't notice the playful left hand of Niel in his butt hole. While Niel is giving Jonghyun pleasure, he is playing with himself. But how he calls _it_ … it’s the _preparation_. 

 

“I’m about to c-c-cum…” He rests his head in the older’s shoulder to support the moment when he is… “Ah—“ …comming. He shots in Niel’s throat, a really hot and slippery shot in Niel’s throat. Jonghyun gets his dick out of Niel’s mouth and a sticky white thread runs out Niel’s tongue and lips when he opens a little bit his mouth for letting it go.

 

Swallows. Swallows the rest of the cum in this mouth and throat. “Nh… hot… Y-you did it w-well… ah nh… let’s go for the next s-step.” He takes his fingers out his butt hole and licks them. Takes him jacket and shirt off. “Should I h-help yo-you to get your clothes o-out?” Keeps stuttering because of the heavy moans and smiles.

 

“Wait a minute, I can take my clothes off by myself.” 

 

“I-it didn’t seems that w-way, maybe you make me li-like this but you a-are still a k-kid.”

 

Just by hearing the k word, Jonghyun gets mad. He takes his clothes off and stands up. “Put yourself in four, face me with your butt. _Hyung_.” Niel didn’t put resistance and comply with. Jonghyun still piss off because of the kids treatment. “Hope you learn your lesson, hyung. Two can play this game.” Then Jonghyun slaps Niel’s butt really hard that makes Niel’s dick goes stiff and release choked moans.

 

“Oh God.” 

 

“Hope you are ready.” Before for the real action, Jonghyun spanks five times more making the older tears fall and his dick already erect again. “Did it hurt? Or did it turn you on?”

 

“Stop talk-talking nonsense and get inside me.” Releases a sweet and louder moan. “We don’t h-have so much time.”

 

“I won’t do it, unless you say it to me the way I wanna hear it. The dirty and true way.” Says while kissing Niel’s back and butt. “You know how to say it, _darling_.” Smirks while kissing.

 

Clears his throat and gulps. “Fuck me.”

 

“That’s better.” Makes the tip of his dick slowly kiss Niel’s butt hole, then without thinking and roughly inserts all in, hitting in one shot Niel’s prostate.

 

“AH—“ Let out a high noted moan at the rushed attack of the younger. “Fuck!” Hardly breaths in. “Please, I-I w-want to see y-you while y-you are f- _fucking me_.” Last words were combined by choked cries. “Please, _Jonghyun_.”

 

Jonghyun turns Niel’s body to make him face him. Then Jonghyun starts moving slowly making the main vocal throw so many high noted moans each time Jonghyun’s dick hits the prostate. Slowly he is increasing the speed making the older’s moans higher. Jonghyun hugs Niel while fucking him and kisses him to avoid his cries go louder. Kissing and fucking passionately. Niel can feel it, he is weak towards Jonghyun, he loves him so much, he wants him so much. Only minutes has passed since they started fucking, but they are very closer to a strong climax. Niel breaks the kiss to let one of his highest note go out in moans while he cums and Jonghyun cums inside him almost to break him up. Tears aggressively fall down his cheeks and let his head rest in the younger’s shoulder.

 

Takes out his dick from his ass and pats Niel’s back. “Niel.”

 

Just for hearing his name on Jonghyun’s mouth he turns red again but not only ears and cheeks, also his shoulders and chest turns red. He really could die of embarrassment. For his lucky his face is facing Jonghyun’s shoulder. 

 

“You look so cute, all red.” Giggles.

 

“Shut up, and les clean ourselves, they must be waiting for us.” Being carried by Jonghyun towards the shower.

 

“It’s our lucky that we didn't ruined the photoshoot outfits.”Talking while cleaning Niel and himself.

 

Both got back for the photoshoot, all clean except for Niel’s boxers that are wet. The rest of the members believed the story that Niel ate something really bad and vomited over him, that’s why they are showered. They finish the photoshoot.

 

Niel timidly gets closer to Jonghyun and whispers him. “So, what are we suppose to be now? Sex friends? One-night stand? Or Boyfriends?” Afraid for the answer he is about to say it was a joke, but before that.

 

Jonghyun kisses Niel in front everybody and says out loud. “We are boyfriends, don’t you get it?” Smirks devilishly.

 

“Oh fuck!” Blushes so hard. 

 

“Wow, congratulations” Everyone accepted them.

 

“What!? That’s all? Nothing else to say?” Confused and embarrassment.

 

“It was just about time, Niel-hyung.” Changhyun giggles. “You don’t know how many times Jonghyun says you are so fucked up and sexy.”

 

“Shut up, Ricky!” 

 

“And the obvious stares from Niel.” Byunghyun reveals. “It wasn’t a secret for us, it was a secret for YOU.”

 

“The only thing I ask, please don’t have sex while i’m sleeping.” Chanhee supplicates, Jonghyun and Niel looked at each other and laughs.

 

“We won’t.” They smile.

**Author's Note:**

> JE. This have been written since half and hour ago, just looked on my journal found a fragment written by me and completed the story by now. Hope you like, if I have mistake please help me.


End file.
